In Over Her Head (or just madly in love?)
by FrostyFingers
Summary: Elizabeth Keen has it bad for the Concierge of Crime, but it seems like she is far more into their relationship than he is. - smutty Lizzington fic with some angst Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This was supposed to be a smutty story. It is going to be smutty, but somehow angst managed to get in between. I hope you'll enjoy. Rated M for a reason. Huge thank you goes to jadenanne7 for beta-ing. Thanks for your message last night. I laughed so hard that pain shit through my body ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TBL

**In Over Her Head (or just madly in love?)**

**Chp. 1**

He knew exactly that as soon as he lowered his voice and talked directly into her ear, he could persuade her to do anything. He enjoyed seeing how flustered she had gotten when he had whispered that obscenity. From the way her body was reacting, he knew that she had only played the act of being disgusted by his actions.

Now, with her legs wrapped around his waist, as he showed her just how much he wanted her, he could feel her trembling, her body's natural reaction to his sweet assault.

He moved his hips slowly back and forth, creating a steady rhythm that made her moan and buck against him. She was more than beautiful at that moment, with her pony tail all messed up so a few loose strands were ghosting over her face with every thrust, a light shade of rose tinting her cheeks, and her bare chest with those pronounced clavicles glistening with sweat.

He dropped his head and let his tongue trail a wet path in the valley of her breasts, touching her, tasting her. The noises she was making spurred him on, making him want to go deeper, harder, faster, but at the same time making him want to drag this out as long as possible. She was already clenching around him, hard, and he was sure that it was only a matter of minutes before she'd climax. He would be the one making her climax. He had always been a little possessive when it came to her, so knowing that he would be the one making her lose control was wonderfully satisfying.

THEBLACKLIST THEBLACKLIST THEBLACKLIST

Apparently sleeping with him hadn't been as far from her thoughts as he had first estimated. After he had rolled off her, laying on his back next to her, she had quietly shuffled her form to where he was lying, only shy of touching his body. Maybe she had even thought he wouldn't have noticed, but he had, of course he had. He stretched out his right arm and put it over her waist, pulling her into his left side and tucking his free arm under her body, curling it around her back. If she wanted to cuddle after this hot encounter, he surely wouldn't say no. He loved the feeling of her warm skin against his, the smell of her hair as he buried his nose in it.

THEBLACKLIST THEBLACKLIST THEBLACKLIST

They had gotten together like that on more than one occasion. Most of the time she would come to him after the case was over, when she needed to unwind and just lose herself in his touch. Sometimes, when they were alone and he felt like it, he would push her up against a door or bend her over a desk or table and just have his way with her, making her forget about anything and everything. And she would let him. She hadn't been paid much attention to since her marriage had ended, hell, even before that. She couldn't do it. Even thinking about that one time after they had renewed her vows, when Tom had told her they were newlyweds, she almost puked. She couldn't do this kind of stuff if she wasn't emotionally involved. Right now she was. She could feel it deep inside her, the little tug on her heart strings whenever he was around, whenever she saw his name on her caller ID, whenever she smelled him on herself. That man turned her on like no one else. It was crazy. No one could ever know. But she couldn't stop. He was her addiction, and oh, such a sweet addiction he was.

THEBLACKLIST THEBLACKLIST THEBLACKLIST

She took the duffel bag from the trunk of her car before slamming it shut and making her way to his front door. It had been a week since she had last seen him. She was more than excited to see him, more than excited to touch him, kiss him, make love with him... She knocked once and the door opened, revealing Dembe.

"Agent Keen, what are you doing here?" he asked. Clearly he hadn't counted on her coming tonight.

"Dembe, first of all, it's Liz. Secondly, is he here?" She smiled at the bodyguard. She liked Dembe a lot. He was easy going and such a nice person if you got to know him. She could easily see herself becoming friends with the man.

The tall man looked over his shoulder. "I don't think now is the right time, Liz." He hadn't even turned back towards her as she side stepped him and walked into the house. "Liz, wait."

"I know where to find him, thanks, Dembe." She ignored his pleading and went to search for the man responsible for that beautiful aching in her heart.

She stepped into the huge living room and stopped dead in her track. Some blonde bimbo was sitting on Red's lap, toying with the buttons of his nearly undone dress shirt. Liz dropped her duffel in shock, her mouth slightly opened.

Both Red and the other woman looked in her direction. "Lizzie, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

How could he even look her in the eye? She took a deep breath, unwilling to lose it in front of that bitch. "I need to talk to you." He raised his brows, motioning with his hand for her to continue. "Alone."

"The woman has a horrible timing," he told the lady in his lap, helping her climb off him, before standing up from the couch and straightening his jacket.

Liz didn't wait as she lead the way towards the library, expecting him to follow. Red closed the door behind him and came to a stop in front of her. "What can I do for you, Sweetheart?"

"Are you kidding me?!" The FBI agent exclaimed.

"What seems to be the problem, Lizzie? Did something happen?" He looked curiously at her.

She had to refrain from pummeling him to the floor at that moment. "Are you trying to piss me off? Because now really isn't the right time for this."

He cocked his head to the side. "Why don't you just tell me what you wanted to tell me?" He went over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He didn't bother offering her one, she would've refused anyway.

"Are you screwing her?"

"Oh, Sally, you mean. I'm sorry, did that embarrass you? I did tell Dembe to not disturb us."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he even trying to justify his actions? "So you just admit that I caught you cheating?"

Red frowned. "Cheating? Who would I be cheating on in your opinion?" When she didn't answer, realization dawned him. "Did you think that... You're a federal agent with the FBI. I'm a wanted criminal. Just where did this fit into your imagination?"

She could feel her throat closing up and had to swallow hard. "But we..."

"Fucked." he continued for her. "It's called casual sex, Lizzie. I'm sure you've heard of it." He took a sip of his drink.

There were tears pricking at the back of her eyes, she could feel the burning sensation, but refused to give in. She would not let him see just how much he was hurting her. "I thought that -"

"What?" he interrupted. "That just because I bent you over a desk and screwed you I would marry you?" he asked with a laugh.

His laughter was short lived as Liz slapped his face with everything she had. The sound of flesh hitting flesh bounced off the walls and some of the scotch in his glass sloshed over the rim, the golden liquid moistening his hand.

She stormed past him and he tried to grab her arm. "Lizzie," he called after her, but she didn't stop. Wouldn't. She was done with him. This time for good.

THEBLACKLIST THEBLACKLIST THEBLACKLIST

Liz couldn't remember how she had gotten home at all. She broke down the second she closed the door behind her, sliding down the wall with a loud sob. Oh how she wished for Hudson to be still alive. She had loved the little mutt and missed him dearly. It had broken her heart when she had taken him to the vet to have him put down. But his illness had been too much for him to handle.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but didn't bother checking. There was no one she wanted to talk to anyway. Hours must have passed since she had slid down her wall. It was dark outside and she hadn't switched on the lights, so she was pretty much sitting in the dark. The tears were still streaming down her checks. There was nothing she could do to stop them. It just hurt so damn much.

Her front door opened, but she didn't look up. If he dared to touch her, to even talk to her, she would shoot him.

"Liz?"

She looked up in surprise. It was Dembe crouching in front of her, a concerned look on his face.

"I brought your bag. You forgot it earlier," he said, gently touching her shoulder.

"Thank -" she cleared her throat. "Thank you, Dembe."

He gave her a smile. "Liz, I know this is probably not going to mean anything to you, but it is his loss. He's not worth your tears."

She wiped at her face. "I don't think I can do this anymore. The task force... all of it."

The bodyguard sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I know that you can't fathom the idea of seeing the old bastard ever again, but you've done a lot of good and that is all that should matter to you. Why don't you take the next two weeks off and I'll make sure that we will be busy for a couple of more weeks."

She looked up at the man. "You would do that?"

"Of course, Liz. It will give you some time to forget him. I'm sure you will find someone who'll be more than proud to call you his."

She snorted. "I think I'm done with men."

"You're too beautiful for that. Just give it some time."

Liz leaned closer and kissed his check. Couldn't she have fallen in love with him instead? "Thank you, Dembe. You're a good man."

He hugged her against his side for a moment and then stood, holding out his hand for her to take. "You'll be fine. If you need anything, just give me a call." The man smiled at her and then left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you for your reviews. I really appreaciate every single one of them. I was asked nicely to update already... *whispers* Guys, can you take the guns down now?

Also I'd like to apologize to Mr. or Mrs. Guest (it'd be so much easier if you used actual names) for disappointing you. Red is a bastard for a reason, but it will get better, I promise.

Let's go **M** rated...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Chp. 2**

She hadn't seen or heard from Raymond Reddington since she had stormed out of his safe house almost two months ago. She had been in a bad place for some time. It hurt, he had hurt her. Maybe she had gotten ahead of herself, thinking they would be a couple, but to just use her for sex? He could have any girl in the world, they would practically fling themselves at him, why did he have to use her when he actually wanted her to work with him?

After dragging herself out of her house and going to a bar, she had met someone named Ryan, a pretty decent guy who had just moved to the area a couple of weeks ago. He was easy to talk to and actually quite funny. They had met on a few more occasions and Liz could feel that he was attracted to her. He took her out to nice restaurants, always demanding to pay for their meals.

He was a gentle lover, never one to rush it, always trying to please her before taking care of himself, very much like Red, but also so very different. While he got her off and satisfied her body, he never satisfied her soul, never touched her heart. She didn't know if that was because it was still broken and in repair or because she was still so very much in love with the Concierge of Crime.

The FBI ball was not something she had ever wanted to attend to. But here she was, wearing a red cocktail dress and clinging to Ryan's arm.

"You really don't wanna be here, do you?" he asked softly.

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't like these kind of events. I could be at home, eating pizza on the couch while watching TV."

"Or we could be in bed..." Ryan purred into her ear before placing a kiss to her slightly exposed shoulder.

Usually this would give her goosebumps but Liz decided not to think about why that didn't happen right then.

The band played some soft jazz and Ryan took her hand in his. "Dance with me."

"Ryan..." she sighed as he tugged her onto the dance floor.

"If this were a cross examination in court, I'd totally bag you." Oh yes... he was a lawyer. How could she have forgotten? His annoying tales and not-so-funny jokes about courts and laws and lawyers... they were slowly driving her nuts.

She felt something vibrate against her hip. Now that was new. Ryan pulled away and stuck his hand in his pocket, retrieving his cell. "Hello?" Liz tried not to pay too much attention to his phone call. This happened quite a lot and it was also something that started to bother her. Was that how Tom had felt with her? "Alright, I'll be right there," he said and hung up. "I'm sorry, honey -"

"Work." She smiled. Why had she bothered dressing up?

"Yeah... I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. I know how it is."

"I'll drop you off at home," Ryan offered.

She shook her head. "I'll try to find Ressler and maybe I'll get him to do a few shots with me." she grinned.

He smiled back at her. "You sure?"

"Positive. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

Ryan nodded. "Maybe even tonight. Do you mind if I come around if it's not too late?"

"If it's not too late."

He pulled her close and kissed the spot under her ear. "I really need a key to your place." He laughed and Liz laughed with him. That was really the _last_ thing he needed. He kissed her on the lips and then left with a soft 'bye'.

Liz sighed. Maybe going home really was the better option. She didn't know where to start looking for her partner anyway. She would just grab her coat and call a cab.

She walked into the big closet room and started looking for her coat. For such a big event they should have gotten someone to take care of this. How would she ever find her coat again?

She felt arms wrap around her waist, pulling her against a broad chest that surely wasn't Ryan's. The smell of the cologne itself told her exactly who it was. Liz instantly felt her body stiffen.

"Hello, sweetheart." The low rumble of his voice sent goosebumps across her skin. His hands were drawing circles over her stomach.

"Let go, Reddington," she said with as much strength as she could muster.

His mouth touched the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she bit her lip to shut herself up. "I missed you. Missed touching you, tasting you. You look absolutely stunning tonight." One of his hands ran over her hip and down to her thigh.

"Reddington. Let me go. I don't want you anywhere near me."

He chuckled into her ear before running his tongue over her skin and Liz couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. "You like it, huh?"

"I don't." she managed to get out.

"I think you like it a little bit." Suddenly she felt his hand against her cotton covered sex. He had apparently found the slit in her dress then. Liz couldn't keep the moan from escaping her throat. "Actually, I think you like this a lot," Red said when he felt how wet she already was.

She couldn't stop her body from bucking into his hand. It was a mystery as to how this man could make her body react like this. She couldn't let this happen. She was in a relationship with Ryan. He was such a sweet guy and didn't deserve this.

"Red, let go." She couldn't even refrain from using his nickname. She couldn't concentrate anymore.

She was about to push him away when his fingers slipped inside her panties, brushing her clit and making her moan loudly. Her lower body moved on its own, trying to create the friction she so desperately seeked.

"Is that all for me?"

That bastard. She would not give him an answer. He had hurt her so badly and here she was now, doing it all over again. But she couldn't stop. She hadn't felt like this in months. It was like her body was craving his touch. He had truly ruined her for life.

Red was amazed at how excited she was already. It had been a few simple touches, but he knew that he could just slip into her right now. It was very arousing. He could feel himself straining against his dress pants. He had come here in hopes to see her...to apologize. What he had said and the way he had said it had hurt her a lot. He had seen it all over her face, her eyes. He had deserved that slap to his cheek. He wanted her, god knew he wanted her, so very badly, but a relationship would be even more dangerous and he couldn't bear to lose her. It would kill him.

He had seen her with that man, the lawyer guy. He had already had Dembe check him out. He seemed clean so far, but that didn't mean he liked it when someone else touched his Lizzie. When he had seen the man kiss her, he had almost lost it right then. Red knew he didn't have a claim on her, knew that he had screwed it up, big time, but he couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy running through his veins.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt her thrusting against him, trying to get herself off and brushing his groin with every backward thrust. He tightened his left arm around her waist and rubbed himself against her butt, groaning softly into her ear, while he continued stroking her with his other hand.

In a swift move he lifted her dress up and past her hips and bent her over before placing a kiss on the small of her back. He freed his hard and throbbing member from the prison his pants had created and took his right hand away from her sex, ignoring her moan of protest, and lifted her panties out of the way before slowly inching into her warm and wet center. He almost went over the edge at the feeling of her inner muscles wrapped around him. He hadn't felt her in months and she was as tight as ever. The new guy must be one hell of a disappointment.

He felt her hand grip the one at her waist, squeezing tightly as she moaned loudly. He took a moment to calm himself and to let her adjust to his size before he created a steady rhythm that had her bucking against him. Liz had her palms against the wall in front of her and resisted the urge to lean her forehead against it. She would only bump her head against the concrete anyway.

"Oh, Lizzie... You feel so aaaah..." he broke off with a groan. "So good..."

What he managed to make her feel was incredible. All she saw were stars, all she could feel was him. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. Not how he had treated her, not what he had said, not that she was technically in a relationship. In that moment it was just the two of them.

When he put the fingers of his right hand back to her wet heat, she came with a loud moan, clenching her muscles around him and pulling him over the edge with her.

"Lizzie..." He quivered as he tried to regain his breathing, holding them both upright when the FBI agent's knees threatened to buckle beneath her. He slowly pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants.

Liz had straightened her clothes and turned to leave. "Lizzie, wait."

"This was a mistake. Don't come near me again."

"Lizzie -"

She didn't even turn around. "Don't."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you for your encouraging words. Special thanks goes to **JFR** for taking the time to leave such an amazing review. You really made my day. Another huge thank you goes to **Ash** for making me continue this. And my wonderful smut beta, the queen of smut, **jadenanne7**, you're amazing! I have no idea why won't let me reply to your reviews but I'm trying to shoot you all a pm. In case I didn't get them out to all of you: Thank you. I appreciate your comments.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Chp. 3**

She had tried avoiding him, really tried, but as he had told everyone in the beginning, he would only talk to Elizabeth Keen. She was doing her best...ignoring him, being downright hostile towards him, but he kept trying to touch her, kept trying to get her to talk to him.

She had just stepped out of the shower after a long and hard day at work, with the mere presence of Red pissing her off to no end. She had even snapped at Ryan earlier, just because he kept bringing up the key issue. She'd need to call him back and apologize later, but for now she just wanted to relax and get some rest. She hadn't realized how much work they actually had to put into catching a blacklister. Good thing it wasn't one too high up the list, she wasn't sure if she was really up to that at the moment.

She walked towards her closet and looked through it, trying to decide whether to wear sweatpants or just shorts for her rendezvous with the couch and ice cream.

"Hello, Lizzie."

She shot around, thanking her lucky stars that she had enough sense to pull the towel closer around her body. The smile he gave her seemed predatory as he stepped closer to her.

"What the hell, Reddington?! Get out of my house!" she yelled.

"I see you still haven't sold the place. Clinging to old memories?" he asked, and a scene of the two of them making out on the bedroom floor came to her mind before she could stop it.

"Well, my _husband_ and I have spent a couple of years in this place, so yes. Leave. Now."

He didn't falter once as he stepped up to her. "I have some very fond memories of this place myself. I remember murmuring sweet nothings into your ear," He leaned in and dropped his voice an octave. "and the way you begged me to keep going."

Liz bit her tongue so the pain helped her keep her eyes open. She would not be used as his personal sex slave whenever he felt like it. She pressed her palms against his chest and pushed at him. He didn't back up more than a few inches though.

"I told you to leave."

"Lizzie," he purred into her ear before enveloping her lobe with his lips.

She wouldn't let herself be used by him again, but maybe she could use him instead...

THEBLACKLIST THEBLACKLIST THEBLACKLIST

She turned and grabbed him by his tie, yanking him forward so that he staggered right into her, bracing himself against the wall. Her hands flew to his belt buckle and she practically ripped the leather from his pants. He bucked into her then, rubbing himself against her pelvis with a soft groan. His lips started sucking on the skin of her throat, nibbling a little before he gently bit down, not hard enough to leave marks though. He pressed his tongue flatly against the spot and soothed the little sting, while his hands were busy fondling her breasts.

His mouth inched higher, caressing her jaw, nibbling on her chin, before moving further up. Liz had already loosened his tie and she was busy slipping off the suit jacket off his broad shoulders, taking the vest off with it as well. Red was about to kiss her full lips when Liz turned her head to the side, clearly not interested in being kissed and so he just pressed his mouth to her jugular instead.

She was working on the buttons of his shirt when he loosened the knot on her towel, dropping the cloth to the floor, and his lips instantly found one of her nipples. Liz threw her head back with a moan and ran her fingers through his... this wasn't the slightly longer soft hair. This wasn't Ryan. She was in a relationship with the guy...how could she do this? And then with someone who had hurt her so badly?

Liz pushed at Red's shoulders, hard, the action taking the latter by surprise. "I can't do this," she said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Lizzie." His voice was raw, the lust clearly still there.

She ignored him and hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly before sliding down the wood, leaning her back against it.

'What just happened?' Red asked himself, still panting. His pants felt uncomfortably tight. He was aroused. He was aroused and he wanted her, damn it. "Lizzie." He called out, walking towards the door.

"Just leave." He heard her muffled reply.

Red placed his hand against the wood. "Sweetheart -"

"Red, just go. Please."

He chewed the inside of his cheek. 'Whatever happened to just talk and apologize?' He sighed heavily. That woman made him crazy. He turned on the spot and went to retrieve his clothing from the floor. His body was still tingling from her touch. She turned him on like no one else and now he couldn't have her. He felt like he was about to explode. Growling, he picked up his discarded tie and pulled it over his head.

He turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Liz was still naked, very much so, and was making her way towards him. He dropped the vest in his hands and stepped towards her, pulling her body against his and groaning when she bit his neck.

Somehow, and he didn't know how, they ended up on the floor with Liz straddling him, riding him with an ecstasy he hadn't quite expected. He wouldn't last long if she kept going, that much he did know. He tried pulling her down to kiss her several times, but she didn't let him...wouldn't kiss him. He was curious as to why, but his thoughts were short lived, when he felt her inner muscles contracting around him. Red dove into her a couple of more times, pushing up when she pushed down, quickly tipping them both over the edge.

As soon as she was finished she stood, taking the discarded towel with her. Just as she walked towards the bathroom, her cell chirped to life, signaling an incoming call. Liz went to her nightstand and picked up.

"Keen." She listened to the person on the line. "Pick me up in 20? Alright, see you soon." She hung up and put the cell back from where she had gotten it. Then she made her way to the bathroom. Just before she shut the door behind her she said, "You can go now."

Red was stunned. He had expected a lot, especially another slap, but this cold demeanor was new. He didn't like it one bit. He knew that it would be pointless to try and talk to her now, even more so if she was supposed to get picked up soon. He hoped it was work related and not because of that lawyer guy. He got himself dressed, not bothering with his vest and jacket, as he threw both items over his arm. He would talk to her soon. He had to. How else were they going to work together?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you for all your reviews and messages. I'm glad you like it so far. This chap is going to be a little different than what you guys thought it would be, but I hope you'll enjoy anyway. Special thanks to the queen of smut jadenanne7!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Blacklist

**Chp. 4**

Of course it had to come down to that. Everything else wouldn't have fit the description of their lives. Undercover. Together. That was the last thing she wanted and it was also the last thing he wanted right now. He still hadn't had the chance to apologize, to tell her that he had been and incredible asshole towards her, or even just to talk to her. It was as if some greater power was trying to keep them apart.

He was already at their hotel, waiting for her to arrive. Ressler had called him to let him know that Liz would arrive a little late, he hadn't said why though. The plan was for them to come across as a married couple. Even if someone picked up on her anger towards him, they would probably think it was marriage related. The hard part would be to get Liz to share a bed with him, in case someone had them watched, but then again wives loved to make their husbands sleep on the couch...

The soft swish of the lock opening announced her arrival and Red took another sip of his scotch. He saw her pulling a carry-on suitcase behind her as she made her way through the suite.

"Hello, sweetheart. You're just in time. Get changed and we'll meet with Christopher and his wife. I hope you're hungry." He followed her towards the bedroom, where she put the suitcase on the mattress. "I hope you're hungry, the food here is divine. Have you been to Cyprus? The chef here stems from Cyprus and he's -" Red stopped talking as he realized that her shoulders were slumped and she probably hadn't heard a word he had said. "Lizzie?"

She unzipped her suitcase and took out a dress. "I'll get ready," she said quietly as she walked to the bathroom.

Was she already sick of being around him? Red worried the inside of his cheek and left the room. He hoped the evening would go along smoothly. He just needed this guy to trust him, so he would be included in the next business negotiations.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. The group shared a couple of laughs and 'old war stories' and were simply having a good time. Well, three of them were. Liz had shut down about an hour into the evening, only talking when being asked directly. Red, who'd had his arm wrapped around her waist, had squeezed her flesh to let her know that she had to up her game, but it seemed fruitless.

In the middle of one of Red's legendary tales, Liz stood up, pulling the table's attention to herself.

"Please excuse me."

Red stood up and touched her back. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" He wondered what she was playing at.

"I'm not feeling well. I don't want to ruin your evening. I'll be alright as soon as I lie down."

"Nonsense, Honey," Christopher's wife, Erica, said. "You've been looking pale all night. Maybe you can sleep this off."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Red asked. She still hadn't looked at him.

"Yes. Again, I apologize," Liz said. The group bid her goodnight and Red was left staring after her.

"I think it might be that time of the month." Erica's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. She's been feeling off for a couple of days."

"Why don't you go upstairs and take care of your sweet wife, Raymond? You two can always talk business tomorrow."

Red looked at the couple in front of him. "I am a little worried," he said with a smile. "Would tomorrow be alright with you, Christopher?"

"Absolutely," the blond man answered. "Make sure your wife is okay. I'll call you in the morning."

"Thank you. My sincerest apologies." Red stood and said goodbye to both, before making his way past Dembe, who followed his employer dutifully. "That woman."

Once inside the suite, Red stormed into the bedroom and on to the bathroom, where he could see light coming from under the door. "Just what the hell are you playing at?! If you can't handle yourself, you should've said so at the beginning and I would've taken Agent Malik with me! This may not seem like much to you, but this dinner was important!" She still didn't look at him. "Are you even listening to me?!" He roughly grabbed her arm and turned her around.

What he saw made his blood boil. Her make-up was gone and he could see the bruised skin under her eye. "What happened?" Liz didn't answer. "What happened?!" he asked again, louder this time as he grabbed her by the waist. The movement had clearly hurt her and she let out a small whimper, making Red recoil. His heart pounded in his chest as he took a hold of her dress, pulling it up her stomach until he revealed more bruised skin.

He was breathing hard and was barely able to keep his anger in check. "What did he do?" His voice was gravel. Once more, Liz stayed silent. Red put a finger under her chin and gently raised her head, his heart breaking at the sight of tears on her face. He slowly let his arms encircle her body and carefully pulled her into his chest. "Tell me what happened," he said softly.

"Y-your tie..." she managed to get out.

He soothingly ran his hands over her back. "My tie?"

"You... You..." Her whole body was shaking with tears now. When would she finally catch a break from all this shit? "You left it... at the house."

He remembered now. Just a couple of days ago, when they had had sex on the floor. It was only later that he had noticed his tie missing, but hadn't thought anything of it. Apparently she had kept it instead of bringing it with her the next day... or simply tossing it.

"Oh, Sweetheart." Red buried his face in her hair. He would kill the bastard. How dare he touch his Lizzie?! "Let's get you to bed. I'll have Dembe call a doctor."

"No!" she quickly replied, trying to untangle herself from him, but instead only managed to hurt herself more. "No!"

"Alright, alright, shhh. Come on, bed." He slowly led her towards the bedroom and unzipped her dress. She didn't even fight him, which worried him further. He grabbed a t-shirt from his suitcase and held it in front of her. "Arms up," he ordered softly. She complied and Red carefully pulled the shirt over her head.

"Would you..?" She was turned halfway to him already and he understood perfectly. He eased his hand under the shirt and opened the clasp of her bra, then he led her to the bed and helped her under the covers.

"I'll find you something for the pain, I'll be right back." Red left the room and returned only short moments later, sitting down on the mattress. He helped her take a couple of pills with some water and then pulled up the shirt. Unscrewing the lid of the tube he held in his hands, he poured a generous amount on his hands and rubbed it between his hands so it would warm up. Liz was watching him curiously. He put his hands to her bruised skin and gently rubbed the gel-like substance over her body. "Is this okay? Am I hurting you?" He was working so carefully that Liz didn't even feel any pain, just the calluses of his warm hands. She shook her head to his question and he continued. "I need to look if anything is broken. It's going to hurt some. Let me know when it gets too much, okay?" He prodded here and there, trying to be as gentle as possible, but she still ended up hissing and grabbing his hand to stop him from putting pressure against her hurting ribs. "I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking his pinky finger over her skin.

When he was finished, Red stood from the mattress and she could feel panic setting in. Surely he wouldn't leave her, right? Seeing the fear in her eyes, he held up his hands in a soothing manner. "I'll just wash my hands. Be with you in a minute." He washed his hands with warm water and soap and then quickly made his way back to her, sitting down on the mattress himself. "Will you be okay?"

She didn't want him to think she was being a wimp. There was no one here but them, so she was safe. That didn't necessarily mean that she wanted to be alone now. She nodded slightly and then felt his hand in her hair, stroking it away from her forehead, before placing a soft kiss on her skin. "Alright. Just yell if you need anything. Dembe and I are right outside." She nodded again and then watched him leave.

As much as she tried, she couldn't sleep. She just couldn't. She was wired and hurting and confused. All she wanted was someone to hold her, to love her and instead she always found men who were hurting her, one way or the other. She felt as if she was suffocating and quickly sat up, moaning at the pain that shot through her body.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like this one so far. Special thanks goes to my beta and friend jadenanne7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Blacklist

**Chp. 5**

"Ryan Heston, you mean."

"I don't care what his name is, Dembe. Find this guy. I'll pay him a visit tomorrow."

Dembe nodded. "Will you be alright here?"

"Yes," Red answered. "We'll manage, just -" he broke off when he heard a hissing sound coming from the bedroom and started walking. "Find him."

He went into the bedroom and saw her slightly bent to one side, holding the other and breathing heavily. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Red hurried to her side and eased her back onto the mattress. She was shaking and her eyes were closed tightly as she tried to block out the pain. "Hey, look at me."

"I-I can't... breathe."

He quickly pulled her upright again, trying not to feel guilty at the pain that it caused her, and wrapped her in his arms, straightening her spine in the process so she would be able to breathe freely. "Just breathe with me, Sweetheart. In... and out... in... and out. That's it," he praised, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded and slowly released the death grip she had on his shirt. Liz felt herself blush. Now he truly must think she was a wimp. She squeezed her eyes shut, pretending he wasn't there and slowly laid back down, moaning in pain as she chose to lie on her left side.

The mattress dipped and she felt his hands on either side of her body. He was clearly watching her now. "I'm okay," she said without opening her eyes.

A thumb found its way under her shirt, caressing the skin at her waist. "Do you want me to stay?"

Yes. Yes. Yes! She wouldn't say the words, couldn't. Instead she kept quiet. Liz heard him sigh and move away. She could already feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes and she bit the inside of her cheek to reign in her emotions. Unbeknownst to her, Red was watching her intently. He knew that she wouldn't admit that she didn't want to be alone. She was thick-headed like that, especially after their relationship had taken such a tumble lately. He silently took off his tie and vest before slipping off his shoes, then he laid down next to her. She had stopped breathing and he could see the vein in her throat pumping faster than usual. Red rolled onto his side and scooted so he lay directly behind her and gently put his hand to her waist. "Is this okay?" he asked softly, speaking right into her ear.

Liz exhaled shakily and he pulled himself even closer, practically spooning her.

"Lizzie?"

"Yes," she answered finally. She felt him sighing in relief before he nestled his face into her neck, placing a kiss against her skin.

"Try to get some sleep. I'm right here. I won't leave."

Liz felt all warm and fuzzy. She was nestled deep into Red's chest. She must have turned in her sleep and was now lying in her right side. Her very sore right side. The pain instantly shot to her brain and she groaned, almost throwing herself on her back in order to get the weight off her hurting side. Red woke instantly and let go of her.

"Are you alright?"

She just groaned again. He pushed himself onto his elbow and stroked over her hair. "Let me take a look," he said and pulled up her t-shirt. The bruises were prominent against her pale skin and Red could feel his blood boiling again. Without thinking, he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against her rib cage. She smelled so wonderful and her skin was warm and silky. Before he could stop himself, his tongue snaked out to taste her.

Liz drew in a sharp breath. It felt so good to be touched by him. His touch was feather light and loving. She loved how, contrary to his lips, his hands were calloused and slightly rough, but still ever so gentle. It was easy to lose yourself in his touch and that was just what she was doing then. She let him touch and caress her body, let him kiss places here and there that made her forget about all the bad things that were going on in her life.

Her hand found its way to the back of his head, not stopping him, but scratching gently over his scalp. He moaned and the rumble went straight through her body, and goosebumps quickly covered her skin. He moved further up her body and gently raised the shirt further up and then over her head, leaving her in her panties. His eyes moved over her breasts and to her face, where he blinked slowly at her. She was lost in his eyes, the way his golden freckled eyelashes touched his skin. His right hand traced a path down her side, toying with the waistband of her panties. Red bowed his head and let his lips close around one of her nipples, while his hands made quick work on pulling down her underwear. He wasn't going to kiss her, he had learned by now that she didn't want to kiss him anymore. While it didn't make much sense, it actually did make sense... He was confused with that conclusion as well.

Red quickly disrobed himself, his lips never leaving her skin. He then carefully positioned himself between her legs, keeping his weight on his arms and off her body, and slowly lowered himself in. God, how much he loved her. He hated himself for hurting her that much and he would give everything to make it up to her. Maybe he could get her to forgive him. He gently made love to her, living to hear the noises she made with every single stroke of his lower body. His lips sucked and kissed over her chest, her throat, her neck, everywhere he could reach without ever getting out of rhythm. Her hands were clawing at his back, trying to pull him even closer. He felt her inner walls constrict against him and knew that she was close as one of her hands went to his head. He looked up in question and watched as she struggled to keep her eyes open. He still felt her tugging against him and went with the movement, coming to a stop right in front of her face.

"Please," she panted. Red's heart sped up as he leaned closer, not sure what he was supposed to do. Apparently he had taken too long and Liz took matters in her own hands, using the hand at the back of his head to pull him against her, her lips seeking out his and taking them in a passionate kiss as she clamped down hard, pushing them both over the edge, making them moan into each other's mouths. He held himself up on one hand, holding her with the other as she trembled through her high. He put all of his feelings for her into the kiss, continuing to move his lips over hers and letting his thumb draw circles on her skin.

He slowly pulled out of her and flopped down next to her, lying down on his side to look at her. "Lizzie -"

"I need you," she interrupted quietly. That was when he was sure he had died. Died and gone to heaven. His heart was doing back flips. "I know that you said his doesn't mean anything, but I love you. I can't change that. And I need you. I guess I'll take what I can get then."

He sucked in a breath. "Lizzie..."

"It's okay. I know I just... Just don't shut me out. That's all I ask."

His throat was closing up and he swallowed hard past the lump in it. "No... I... Lizzie..." He took a calming breath and touched her cheek, gently turning her head to look at him. "I want this. I want you. I'm... so sorry for hurting you. You'll never know how sorry I am. I... I..." She had tears in her eyes and he felt wetness pricking at his own eyes then. "I... I'm not good at this..."

"You don't have to say it back. I wasn't going for that," she told him.

He quickly kissed her again. "You're important to me, Lizzie. Never doubt that. I'm just... not good at expressing my... feelings."

She could see the truth in his eyes. His eyes that were wet with unshed tears. Tears for her. She gently touched his cheek. "You could always tell me that I smell good." she smiled.

"You smell good!" he told her immediately. "You smell so good." Then he leaned in to kiss her again, whispering against her lips, "So good."

Liz woke feeling all warm and fuzzy. Her back was nestled into Red's chest and the man had his nose buried deep in her neck. His hands were caressing over her stomach as his tongue snaked out to taste her skin. She moaned softly and pushed herself closer.

"Sleep well?" he asked. His voice was rough with sleep. He couldn't have been awake for long.

"Mhm." she hummed.

"How are the ribs?"

"Mh."

Red chuckled. "I see, you're not a morning person, are you?"

"Mh-mh." She obviously agreed.

The man teased her soft skin with his teeth, nibbling gently on her shoulder. His hand was wandering dangerously low under the blanket. "As much as I would love to show you how beautiful mornings can be, I have to meet with Christopher."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault. I just wish you would've told me." He kissed her neck again. "I'm sorry that you felt you couldn't tell me."

She craned her neck to nuzzle her cheek against him. "Let's not go there again. It's over and done with."

She was amazing. He would make it up to her, he promised himself. "I don't deserve you."

"In a couple of weeks you're going to say that in a totally different tone of voice. Just wait," she joked.

Red laughed. "I don't think that's possible. Will you be okay until I get back? I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours," he said as he untangled himself from her.

"I'll be fine." She covered her mouth with her hand as a yawn escaped her and saw that Red was smiling at her.

"You should get some more sleep. Rest your body," he said as he got up from the bed, standing there in only his boxers. "If you behave, we can get some lunch later."

'Lunch. In a lunchbox. And then some dessert.' She thought, ogling his body.

Her eyes ran up his body, leaving his lunchbox... boxer shorts and going to his chest, before looking at his face. He was watching her with a smug smile, obviously having caught her ogling. Liz blushed heavily.

Red chuckled at her behavior and made his way to the bathroom to get ready. When he came back she was still lying on her back, her hair sprawled over the pillows. He rounded the bed and sat down next to her hip. "Maybe we can have lunch in bed," he purred.

"Mhm... That's very optimistic of you." She raised a challenging brow at him.

Red bit the inside of his cheek and then took the tube from her nightstand. Pulling the sheet off her body, he squeezed some of the gel onto his hand and put it directly on her skin, without warming it between his hands.

She shrieked in surprise. "That's cold!"

"That's what happens when you don't behave." She just glared at him and Red had to chuckle as he leaned down to kiss her. "I'll make it up to you later."

Her hands ran over the back of his head. "You better."

"Get some rest. I'll see you soon." With another kiss and a teasing touch to the underside of her breast, he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** So this is it. The last chapter. I was pleasantly surprised to see how much some of you enjoyed this fic. Thanks for the amazing feedback! Special thanks goes to the queen of smut, Jadenanne7 for being an awesome beta! Cheers!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chp. 6**

A week later Liz was already feeling better. The bruises were almost gone and she could move without pain again. Red had apologized a couple of more times and had tried to explain the reason he had treated her as badly as he had. She wanted to put this all behind them and start fresh and that was exactly what she had told him. Liz was happy now, they were happy, together and that was everything that mattered. She was pulling on her dress, getting ready for the annual Christmas party the mayor threw for everyone working in law enforcement.

Red was sitting on her bed, watching her pull on the deep red dress. He knew he shouldn't have bought it for her, she looked way too appealing in it.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked back.

He chuckled. "There are going to be way too many cops there."

"Yep, because it's not like you're sleeping with one." She rolled her eyes.

He stood and his arms encircled her from behind, his lips seeking out the soft skin of her neck. "That's different."

"How so?"

"You were already my partner in crime before I slept with you. Remember how you broke into the vault at the Syrian embassy to steal a priceless artifact?" He smiled at the memory. She had looked stunning then, just like she did now.

"How could I ever forget?" Her hands covered his at her stomach. "Just what the hell was that when you came into the room where the guard held me?"

Red chuckled at that. "I still don't know. It sounded good in the hallway."

Liz laughed out loud. "It certainly threw him off. I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course. Just call me and I'll pick you up."

She turned in his arms. "You don't have to. I'm perfectly capable of getting home by myself."

"Lizzie." His eyes clearly told her to shut up.

"I'll call you."

He kissed her softly. "Good girl," he said and then released her. "You look beautiful. I can't wait to take this dress off you."

"Always so presumptuous." She grinned at him and then pulled on her shoes and grabbed her clutch. "I'll see you later then. I love you." She kissed him once more and then left.

He stared after her, wondering how this truly wonderful woman could actually love him.

Three hours later, Liz was standing at the bar, waiting for Ressler to come back from the big boy's room, when she saw Ryan approaching her. His face looked bruised and battered and he had a band aid across the bridge of his nose.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Liz, I just came to apologize."

She shook her head. "I don't care. Leave."

Before the younger man could say anything, she felt a hand come to rest at her left hip and looked to her right to see Red standing next to her, wearing the hell out of that tux.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, his voice dangerously low, his eyes fixed on the lawyer.

"N-n-no. No. I... I'm leaving," Ryan stuttered and hurried away.

And suddenly everything made sense. She shrugged off Red's hand with a glare.

"What?" he asked.

She just shook her head and made a beeline for the balcony, leaving Red to stare after her. He bit the inside of his cheek and then followed her. Closing the balcony door behind him, he made his way to where she was standing.

"Did you do this?"

"Lizzie -"

"Did you beat him up?"

He held up his hands. "Look -"

"I asked you a question, Reddington."

His heart clenched at the use of his last name. He swallowed hard and the tic under his left eye came to life. "Yes."

Her eyes were hard. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "Just when did this happen? Sometime after you fucked me?! Did you tell me you'd come back soon and then went to beat him up?!"

Red didn't like this one bit. He hated being at the receiving end of her anger. "Lizzie -"

"Do you think I can't handle myself?! I'm a federal agent for fuck's sake! And what do you do? You try to kill my ex!"

"I wasn't trying to kill him."

That only fueled her anger. "Oh, right. Because he would be dead if you had wanted that. Instead you just had fun beating the shit out of him."

Red was at a loss for words. He had been so mad at the guy for hurting his Lizzie. Couldn't she see that? He had tried to protect her.

"You just love playing your power, don't you?! Do you know what your problem is?" she asked and he knew he shouldn't even try to respond. "In your mind you're not only the center of the universe, but the universe itself and I, for one, am sick of it!"

He flinched visibly at her words, but she didn't care. Turning on her heels, she left the balcony and Red behind. His heart ached. Her words had hit him hard. Was she done with him? This time for good?

From where he stood, he could see her making her way to the exit, waving Ressler goodbye on her way out. He pinched the bridge of his nose. If he didn't try to talk to her tonight, he would surely lose her.

He let himself into her house... she wouldn't have opened the door if he had knocked. His Lizzie was stubborn like that. It was adorable, really, but at that moment he had more important things to worry about. He quickly walked up the stairs to her bedroom, he could hear her rustling around.

"Lizzie."

He saw her release a deep sigh.

"Why are you here?"

She sounded tired.

He didn't respond right away. "Back on the balcony... you... you said you were sick of it," he recited. "Are you sick of me, Lizzie?" he added after a moment.

Liz turned and looked at him. He looked absolutely devastated. His hands were fidgeting at his sides and his little tics were going mad. She had truly never seen him like that.

"No," she said softly.

Red released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. He was beyond relieved. "Lizzie..." He stepped closer to her, not daring to touch her. "As much as I... loathe... sentiment, together with its expression... I cherish you. You should just know, you really, really smell good.

Liz bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes for a moment. "You smell good too."

The smile on his face couldn't have been bigger.


End file.
